


Reaching to the Night Sky

by nesibe



Series: Our Nights [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fluff, Happy Birthday Oh Sehun, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omg I am so embarrassed typing the tags T-T, Oral Sex, Sechen bickering, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/pseuds/nesibe
Summary: Kim Jongdae, our resident troublemaker, finally gets the mafia leader he was trying to seduce, the bratty Oh Sehun, in his bed.[Happy Birthday Oh Sehun!]
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Our Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699069
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Reaching to the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This started with very pure feelings, I don't know how it went to such an explicit smut from there.
> 
> I am a sinner now, and it is all Oh Sehun's fault.

[19:17, Wednesday]

Jongin reminds Jongdae one more time to  _ behave _ before the two siblings step inside the expensive riverside restaurant. Jongin’s boyfriend Kim Junmyeon, who Jongdae dislikes, and his cousin Oh Sehun are waiting for them in a secluded corner table by the windows, looking at the view of the dark waters of the river and the city lights dancing over it.

Jongdae holds himself back from commenting anything as Jongin greets his boyfriend by putting a kiss to his cheek. The younger is smiling from ear to ear as he then turns back to Jongdae and introduces him to others. “Jongdae hyung,” He points at his lover first, “This is Junmyeon hyung, my boyfriend.” Before pointing at the fourth person, standing beside them with all his glory, in his expensive black suit. “I suppose you and Sehun already know each other, hyung.” He says looking from Sehun to his brother.

Jongdae is eyeing  ~~ the little brat ~~ Oh Sehun with narrowed eyes, trying to decipher the mischievous smile playing on the younger males lips as he utters, biting back his own smile. “Yeah, we know each other.” He continues stealing gazes at Sehun as Kim Junmyeon invites them all to sit down. It has been a few days since he last saw Sehun, parting ways with the younger the next day after that eventful night. But not before they had a nice breakfast and turned back to Sehun’s apartment to sleep their tiredness away, cuddled up under his dark blue sheets, just to wake up alone and learn that the younger was gone to handle a few things at work.

“Jongdae, sit beside me.” Sehun boldly states as they move towards their table, before adding casually. “That way Junmyeon hyung and Jongin can sit side by side.”

_ Bullshit _ . Jongdae’s narrowed eyes tell Sehun, but he does not dare utter it aloud while Jongin and Kim Junmyeon are observing their interactions. He ignores the chair Sehun holds for him, the brat is trying to play the charming gentleman. “I want to sit by the windowsill.” He claims before stubbornly pulling back the other chair and sitting.

He can see Sehun rolling his eyes as he sits down as well, “Good choice. I would be blocking your view of the city otherwise,” Sehun states before looking at Jongdae with a smirk, “But, now, we can both watch the view comfortably like this, since you are too short to block anything.”

Jongdae gasps, offended, but Kim Junmyeon clearing his throat disrupts their bubble. “Shall we give our orders, first?” He says. Jongin immediately agrees and starts talking about the beef they ate last time they were here. Jongdae uses the distraction to childishly kick Sehun under the table, his eyes boring holes at the younger’s amused face. He can see the taller’s shoulders shaking with the chuckles he is trying to contain.

Jongdae bites his lower lip to stop his own smile from spreading.  _ Brat! _

Sehun shakes his head in amusement at the shorter’s antics before opening his menu and putting it between him and Jongdae. “The steak is overrated, don’t believe them.” He says referring to the couple sitting in front of them and giving their orders.

“Eating heavy seasoned meat at this late in the day sounds like a perfect plan to get a cardiac arrest in twenty years, anyway.” Jongdae shrugs, looking down at the menu Sehun put down and turning the page to check the salad options, “I think I will get Chef’s special soup first and maybe a salad after that?” He asks mindlessly.

“Now, don’t be a health freak.” Sehun reprimands him with a judging tone, “Junmyeon hyung is paying anyway, order something fancy.”

Jongdae raises his head from the menu to look at the younger, “I don’t know, Hun,” He starts in a mocking tone, “Blackberry balsamic grilled chicken salad with crispy fried goat cheese sounds fancy enough to me.” He says, making the younger let out a loud laugh with the way he tries to imitate the deep tone of a stiff chef introducing the fancy meal he cooked in those cooking shows.

Jongdae’s amused chuckles turns to a small shy smile as his ears starts burning upon seeing the way Jongin and Junmyeon are looking at them in half confusion half amusement. Damn! He forgot that they were also there with them!

He clears his throat and asks Jongin about what he is ordering to distract himself from his brief embarrassment. Four of them start a casual, calm conversation after that, polite questions about work and life fills the table until their food arrives. They don’t drink much, but the expensive wine Junmyeon chooses for them unwinds them all enough for more friendly topics to start. Jongdae shares a few episodes from his and Jongin’s life while he gets to learn about Junmyeon’s last few trips to Europe. Then Sehun is whining about his incompetent coworkers, making Jongdae laugh by telling the ridiculous things he had to endure while working with the vivacious men of his, led by a Byun Baekhyun.

He doesn’t know how the topic comes to that but the next thing he knows he is not the one laughing anymore as the others laugh at him upon the stories Jongin is sharing. “He is a real trouble-maker, like really!” Jongin emphasizes.

“Don’t exaggerate Jongin-” He tries to object but Sehun cuts him with his boisterous laugh, saying “Oh, believe me, I know!”

“He tried to attack a boy who was bullying me in elementary school, but the boy was way older and bigger than him and he ended up with a broken arm!” Jongin tells.

“I also became a  _ fucking _ hero in school,” Jongdae adds, with a small whine accompanying his voice. “Don’t leave that part out!”

“He was lacking self-preservation even back then, I see.” Sehun comments, eyes disappearing into small slits with how hard he is smiling.

“He really does!” Jongin exclaims, “There was this one time when I was in middle school. The kids in the hotel we were staying at that summer challenged him to find the biggest jellyfish in the sea,” He tells.

Junmyeon’s eyes go big, “Jellyfish?”

“No, he didn’t,” Sehun starts, afraid of what to come.

“He did!” Jongin confirms. “And the plot twist is, he didn’t even know how to swim back then!”

“You could have drowned!” Sehun exclaims, looking at the shorter with an unbelieving expression.

“But I didn’t,” Jongdae smiles up at the taller proudly, taking a sip from his wine, “And what was I supposed to do? Let them make fun of us for being scared of some jellyfish?”

“Yes!” Jongin and Junmyeon claim in unison.

Jongdae gives them a deadpan look before murmuring under his breath, low enough for only Sehun to hear, “Now I understand why they get along so well.”

Sehun laughs despite himself, before drowning his own glass of wine. “Tell me how did he survive it.” He demands from Jongin.

“By being saved by a lifeguard, who by the way was Jongdae hyung’s gay awakening,” Jongin says ignoring Jongdae’s scandalous gasp at this specific part of the story being exposed. “And I will also let you know that the jellyfish he caught and the sting he got from it made him known as ‘the lightning boy’ until uni.”

Jongdae huffs as the table bursts out in laughs. He knows that was a ridiculous and embarrassing nickname! Why did Jongin have to tell this?! “Do you know that the jellyfish stings are not actually from being electrocuted? That’s a big misconception,” Jongdae desperately tries to change the topic despite his voice being drowned out under the laughs continuing on the table.

“Look at you, you are getting so red,” Sehun smiles, gazing at the shorter fondly before pinching his cheeks. Jongdae swats the younger’s hand away, but can feel the hotness on his cheeks spreading towards his neck. 

Jongin doesn’t miss the interaction between the two. “And then there was this one time,” he continues.

“Oh my god, Jongin!” Jongdae exclaims. “Don’t you think this is enough of talking about me?”

“No, no, no,” Sehun objects. “I want to hear more. Tell me approximately how many times he got hospitalized because he didn’t know how not to run head first into dangerous situations.”

Jongin mischievously smirks after taking a bite from his dessert, “Do you want to take a guess?”

Jongdae just face-palms. He will kill Jongin.

And his murderous thoughts about his brother only gets amplified when Jongin starts telling that extra embarrassing story of Jongdae having a problematic ex boyfriend in uni who turned out to be a gambling addict AND a drug dealer. And how Jongdae got to know about this only when the guy run away without a word, leaving Jongdae as the only address for the money loaners to seek out.

“He went out to a quest, found the guy at the other end of the country and handed him to the police himself!” Jongin says as if it was something incredulous. Jongdae just shrugs.

“You could have just called the police from the start.” Junmyeon comments, looking at Jongdae with a raised eyebrow.

“Police would take so much time.” Jongdae says defensively, “Why should I bother poor police officers who deal with enough bad guys everyday while I could easily track him from his phone and do the job myself?”

“You really went after a drug dealer who had money loaners after him?” Sehun is shaking his head in disapproval while an amused smile plays on his lips.  _ He can’t say he is surprised _ .

“Why do you all talk like I threw myself of a cliff or something?” Jongdae whines, annoyed at all of their reactions, before stealing a bite from Sehun’s san sebastian cheesecake.

“Also Sehun,” Junmyeon interrupts, “I think the right question would be how he found and started dating that guy in the first place.”

“Oh, we met in my advanced astrophysics class. Why?” Jongdae states, blinking up at them innocently behind his long eyelashes as he takes one more bite from Sehun’s plate after the younger pushes it towards him.

They all look at his nonchalance with raised eyebrows before Jongin comments, “When I told you that trouble finds him  _ everywhere _ , I wasn’t joking.”

  
  


[22:33, Wednesday]

Jongdae’s grumpiness of being made fun of by others for being a “troublemaker” fades away as the night continuous and their table gets cleaned off from all their dessert and fruit plates.

It is already approaching midnight and the cold night air makes Jongdae shiver to his bones as they leave the restaurant. He watches Jongin leave with Kim Junmyeon, after sending Jongdae and Sehun a meaningful look that Jongdae purposefully ignores. It will take him more than a dinner to be fully comfortable with the idea of infamous Kim Junmyeon dating his baby brother, but he thinks he deserves a pat on his back for handling this night so well.

“Come on,” Sehun says, getting Jongdae’s attention, “I will drive you home.” And that’s how Jongdae finds himself inside Oh Sehun’s familiar black car once again.

“This car is still a mess.” He complains as tries to find a good song in the radio. Sehun rolls his eyes and pinches Jongdae’s cheek instead of answering. Jongdae slaps his shoulder to retaliate. “Stop doing that!”

“Don’t slap me while I am driving! What if we get in an accident?” Sehun yells back, the amusement in his voice is clear.

“Oh yeah,” Jongdae mocks the younger. “Because you are the most careful driver otherwise.”

“Of course I am,” Sehun states with a feigned seriousness before smirking towards Jongdae, “Don’t ever doubt your  _ hyung _ , Pretty.”

Jongdae huffs at the way Sehun refers himself as the  _ hyung _ , but doesn’t argue further. That smirk and that freaking pet name are making him a little bit too hot under the collar. Instead, he opts for complaining under his breath for the rest of the way to hide the butterflies acting up inside his stomach.

As Sehun stops the car in front of Jongdae’s apartment building, Jongdae nervously fixes his bangs with his pointer finger before turning towards Sehun, who is already watching him. “Thank you for the drive, Sehun.”

Sehun hums. Jongdae loves the way he can see the younger’s wide, amused smile despite the bad lightning inside the car, “Only this?” He asks. “Am I not getting a thank you kiss?”

Jongdae laughs, amused. “Nope,” He teases, biting down his lower lip, knowing all too well that the younger is watching the movement attentively. “Maybe next time.”

Sehun hums again, this time with a small smirk. “It is okay,” The younger answers with a lower, deeper voice than usual, “I will still give you a kiss.” The smirk plastered on his face is making Jongdae’s stomach clenche. He can’t take his eyes from it as the younger slowly leans down to Jongdae’s personal space.

Jongdae can feel his heart beating wildly inside his chest. Excited for what’s to come. He averts his eyes from Sehun’s pink lips to look up at his heated gaze, “And why is that?” He asks at the end, voice coming out just a little bit shakier than normal. Just wanting to taste Sehun’s lips already.

“Good question,” Sehun answers, as his smile widens and he leans down more, putting his lips right beside Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae has to swallow down a pathetic whine the moment he feels the younger’s breath fanning his heated skin.  _ The fucking brat knows he is sensitive there! _ “Why should I give you a kiss while you were such a naughty boy all night long?”

“I-I wasn’t being naughty,” Jongdae objects, shocked by the words. He is cursing himself for the stutter as he puts his hands on the younger’s chest to push him back, to gain some space for himself because he is getting a little too affected by their proximity. Yet the younger male doesn’t budge even a bit.

“Oh but you were,” Sehun continues, now his lips are actually touching the shell of Jongdae’s ear, making the smaller’s breath hitch. “Whining all night long about anything and everything, then stealing food from your hyung’s plate,”

“You are not my hyung-” Jongdae instinctively objects yet his sentence is cut short the moment a shocked gasp leaves his lips upon feeling Sehun’s teeth biting his ear. The younger then puts a soft kiss to the same place to soothe the pain, before lowering his head even more and putting another kiss right under Jongdae’s jaw. Jongdae can’t control his body’s reaction of throwing his head back to give the younger easier access.

“See,” Sehun mumbles, “Such a bad boy, talking back to his hyung.”

Jongdae can feel his higher brain functions slowing down, surrendering to the arousal. So he takes a huge breath and tries to push Sehun back again, this time being successful at removing the younger from his neck as they come face to face, lips barely an inch apart. “Why did you never text me after that day?” Is the first thing he asks in a soft, pouty voice, and instantly regrets it, suppressing the urge to facepalm himself.

A sweet smile spreads on Sehun’s face as he leans down to put a small kiss on the corner of Jongdae’s lips, right where they curl upwards. “Did you miss me, Pretty?”

“Shut up,” He mumbles. He can feel a blush forming and making his face hotter than before. He can also see the younger’s shoulders shaking as he chuckles before leaning down and capturing Jongdae’s lips in a long kiss. Long, deep and sweet. As if apologizing for the lost time. It takes Jongdae’s breath away, leaves him inhaling desperately when they eventually separate. Then he is opening his mouth again before Sehun’s kiss can travel down to his jaw, “You don’t have any bad guys you need to run after tonight, right?”

“No, I don’t.” The younger softly utters, putting small kisses to Jongdae’s cheeks and jaw despite the shorter’s protests, “Why?”

“Just making sure that there won’t be any disruptions this time.” He answers, then he is kissing Sehun hungrily, messily as his hand leans back and finds the door handle. He brokes the kiss as the door opens. “Let’s continue this upstairs.”

  
  


[23:04, Wednesday]

The moment Jongdae opens the front door, they are falling inside the apartment, tangled together. Lips are fighting each other for dominance as hands pull on each other’s hair. Then Sehun is kicking the front door closed with his foot, making the banging sound resonate inside the apartment before pushing Jongdae to the closest wall, trapping the shorter with his body.

“You surely love trapping me against walls so much.” Jongdae tries to say as much as his harsh breathing allows him, once their lips separate. Sehun is making a new path down to Jongdae’s throat with his lips.

“I love the way you feel so small between my arms like this.” The younger stops for a moment to reply, breathing as harsh as Jongdae’s, as he squeezes the smaller male’s tiny waist with his hands to prove his point. Jongdae wants to touch as well. He wants to feel Sehun’s naked skin on his. His hands start working on unbuttoning Sehun’s black shirt until the younger holds Jongdae from his thighs and hoists him up, forcing him to leave the shirt half buttoned and cling to Sehun’s wide shoulders for dear life.

They let out twin moans as their clothed erections rub against each other in this new position. Which is followed by a louder moan by Jongdae as Sehun bites around his adam’s apple. Then he is licking the smaller’s throat, before biting down harder, right where his shoulder and neck meets. The pain is the last thing Jongdae can think of as all he can feel is a new wave of arousal washing his body with every move of Sehun’s hips. The taller’s erection feels so deliciously big against Jongdae’s and he just wants to see it already. Wants to taste it.

“Fuck, I want you naked,” Jongdae utters in that low, breathy voice of his and it makes Sehun start mumbling harsh profanities aloud. Then they are tumbling down, hands pulling on each other’s jackets and then shirts, before revealing their naked chests. Then Jongdae is pushing Sehun’s hand away and kneeling down. He ignores the way Sehun puts his hands on his hair, pulling lightly and how the younger is mumbling  _ Fuck, Jongdae, Fuck,  _ under his breath continuously as he gives all his attention to removing Sehun’s belt. Then he is unbuttoning his pants completely and in a few moments he has Oh Sehun’s pants and boxers lowered down to his mid-thighs.

It is Jongdae’s turn to curse.  _ Fuck, he is big _ . Jongdae looks up, giving Sehun a perfect view of how wrecked he already looks. Hair messed, lips swollen, and a series of colorful hickeys decorating his neck. And his eyes are looking so hungry, so desperate, so pretty as he looks behind those painfully pretty eyelashes. Then his pretty, pink, pouty lips are moving. “Please tell me you prefer to top.”

Sehun can’t stop the animalistic sound coming behind his throat. “I definitely top, especially if it is you.”

Jongdae, that fucking, pretty, mischievous vixen somehow achieves to send a pretty, innocent smile his way, making his heart skip a beat, before it turns into a smirk. Sehun is moaning loudly as Jongdae cups his hard erection with both of his tiny hands. Rubbing it up and down as he gazes at it with amazement. And Sehun is loving this sight. It is making him all the more aroused. Throbbing all the more between the circle of the smaller’s hands.

Jongdae is finally,  _ finally _ , opening his mouth, a pretty pink tongue coming out to tentatively lick at its head as his lashes flutter shut. Sehun is moaning out a broken version of Jongdae’s name as his hips stutter, wanting,  _ needing  _ to thrust forward. But Jongdae is much more merciful than Sehun expects. He doesn’t waste any time before he is opening his pretty mouth wide and engulfing the head in that wet, hot cavern of his.

Sehun’s hands cup Jongdae’s face from both sides instantly in a bruising grip. Forcing the smaller to open his eyes and look up at the younger. Waiting. Asking. Sehun groans before he is pushing one of his hands up, tangling it inside Jongdae’s hair as his other hand finds support on the wall. Giving all the control to Jongdae.

Taking this as a signal to go, Jongdae is closing his eyes back as he takes more of Sehun’s cock into his mouth. Starting to suck softly, making Sehun’s whimpers and moans go louder and louder as he takes more and more of it in. Hands rubbing the parts that are still left out as his mouth gets more and more eager in time, urged by the noises Sehun is producing as his pleasure builds up towards his climax.

Jongdae is so eagerly lost in satisfying Sehun that it startles him when suddenly Sehun is harshly forcing his head back, freeing his cock from the smaller’s mouth with a wet sound. Jongdae is looking up confusedly, saliva and precum dripping down his chin and his chest rising up and down harshly as he locks eyes with Sehun who now has both of his hands on the wall, legs shaking as he tries to control the animalistic surge of arousal inside him.

“Be-” Jongdae tries to talk but his throat is hoarse, his mouth still aching.

“Bedroom.” Sehun finishes for him between his harsh breaths. He doesn’t want to climax here, by being sucked in the entryway. He wants to fully have Jongdae. In a proper bed.

Jongdae is trying to rise up on his shaky legs as Sehun wills himself to fully take off his pants, getting fully naked in front of the shorter male. Jongdae is looking up at him as he puts his hands on the younger’s wide chest. The kiss comes so fast, none is sure who leaned down first as their lips meet hungrily, messily. Jongdae holds onto Sehun’s strong biceps as he tries to make him move without breaking the kiss. They stumble down countless times as they rush towards Jongdae’s small bedroom.

Jongdae’s world momentarily turns upside down as he is thrown to the bed by a very eager Oh Sehun who is on top of him within seconds. Jongdae throws his head back and enjoys the kisses the younger is showering his skin with. Not minding how Sehun pops his pants’ button as he tries to get Jongdae fully naked as well. Once the last article of clothing is thrown to the floor, Sehun is letting his full body lie on Jongdae. They both moan loudly as their heated, naked skins fully meet. Jongdae is infatuated with how broad Sehun’s shoulders are. And his hard arm muscles… His strength. He can’t take his hands off of him, the same way Sehun can’t help touching Jongdae’s waist and hips, cupping his ass, and playing with his nipples, making him whimper and groan loudly.

They only break off, reluctantly, for a brief, very brief moment, enough for Jongdae to get the lube and the condoms from his drawers. Sehun welcomes him back to bed eagerly, enveloping him in his arms as they fall back down to bed, with Jongdae on top this time. He straddles the younger’s hips before separating their lips. This time it is Jongdae who is leaning down to Sehun’s neck to paint it with his own marks.

It startles him when he feels Sehun’s cold and wet hands between his ass cheeks. His fingers are already lubed. Sehun is cupping one side of Jongdae’s ass, making sure that Jongdae will find bruises there even days after this, while his fingers dance over his rim, teasing him. “ _ Sehun, _ ” Jongdae brokenly moans, removing his mouth from the younger’s neck to look down at his dark eyes.

“Yes, Pretty?” Sehun’s voice is hoarse, feeling already wrecked, yet he holds himself back from giving in the pleas he can see in Jongdae’s eyes. He wants to hear it. “Tell  _ hyung  _ what you want.”

“ _ Sehun _ !” Jongdae’s pathetic whine is louder now, but it is cut short as a slap to his ass cheek shocks him. His ass cheeks clench as a reaction, trapping Sehun’s finger there for a brief moment. Sehun’s eyes are… demanding. It makes a new wave of arousal rise inside Jongdae, making his stomach tighten. He knows what he wants. “Please,” Jongdae tries the waters, not giving in just yet. As expected, he gets another slap. They are not hard enough to hurt. Jongdae can see that Sehun is also holding back, testing the waters, trying to see how far he can go with Jongdae. How far Jongdae will let him go. It makes Jongdae willing to try. Willing to see how will Sehun react to being called as; “ _ Hyung, please _ ,”

The reaction is immediate. Sehun is pulling Jongdae down to a messy kiss, sucking the oxygen out of his lungs, as his finger finally slips inside Jongdae, making the shorter male groan into the kiss. It doesn’t take long before the second finger is following it, Jongdae is too far gone to realize how loud he is getting as they start pressing at “ _ There, right there! _ ”, making him see the stars as he can’t control but rock his hips back to get “ _ More _ ”.

“ _ Se- hyung, more! _ ”

When three of Sehun’s long fingers finally slide out, making Jongdae groan with the loss, he already got Sehun inside the condom. He puts his hands on Sehun’s chest to push himself up, hovering over the younger male as Sehun aligns his dick with Jongdae’s hole, his other hand resting on the shorter’s waist.

Jongdae doesn’t break the eye contact as he lowers himself down on the younger’s erection. They both are groaning as it slips inside inch by inch. And Jongdae is throwing his head back and opening his mouth wide to let out louder sounds as he is fully seated on the thick length. Sehun’s groans go unheard under how loud Jongdae is. The younger’s hands are holding Jongdae’s tiny waist in a bruising grip as he waits for him to accommodate.

Then Jongdae is moving.

He first pulls up slowly, letting only a few inches of Sehun’s length slip out, making Sehun groan at the view of watching his dick reappear from Jongdae’s tight heat, before Jongdae is lowering himself back down. Then he is doing it again. And again. Faster and deeper, as Sehun starts helping him out by meeting him with his own thrusts half way through. Their loud moans and groans are mixing with the noise of skin slapping skin every time Sehun’s hips meet with Jongdae’s ass. The wet, loud, obscene music they are creating reaching the sky.

The moment Jongdae’s shaky, tired thighs give up, too lost in arousal to keep up the pace, Sehun is there to catch him as he switches their positions. Now he is on top as he pushes Jongdae’s knees apart and starts thrusting hard, in an animalistic pace, chasing after his orgasm. All Jongdae can do is hold on tight to Sehun’s shoulders for dear life as his climax washes over him, making him clench around Sehun who is letting out a loud groan, as he follows Jongdae in reaching to stars. Filling the shorter with his hot,  _ oh so hot, _ load.

  
  


[00:03, Thursday]

Jongdae stops looking at the ceiling and turns towards the male laying beside him, who happens to be already watching Jongdae’s pretty face. Sehun averts his eyes, being caught red handed, making Jongdae let out a laugh. The younger is so handsome, even more so with his messed up sex hair and sweaty skin, illuminated by only the night light on Jongdae’s bedside table.

Now that Jongdae’s brain can actually function, and that his muscles are feeling a little bit more cooperative, he can think more clearly, and ask the important questions: “You are staying for the night, right?”

Sehun turns back to look at him at the question. A small smile spreading in his lips as he turns his body fully towards Jongdae, “It depends,” He is saying, throwing his arm over Jongdae’s stomach. His other arm was already under Jongdae’s head, being a pillow for it since apparently they kicked out the pillows from the bed, unknowingly, while they were drunk in ecstacy. “Are we showering together?”

Jongdae makes a show of thinking about it, putting his finger on his chin and looking up and around, “I think it can be arranged.” He answers at the end.

Sehun tsks, pinching Jongdae’s side, making him sequel and trash between the taller’s arms. Sehun pulls him towards his chest and fully engulfs him between his arm, before asking another question: “And will you let me have another round with you in the shower?”

Jongdae can’t help his small laughs at first but then he is biting his lower lip and clearing his throat to answer in a nonchalant voice. “I will think about it.”

Sehun is leaning down and biting his shining, cute cheeks this time, making the shorter let out a war cry as he slaps the younger’s chest repeatedly to let him go. “Okay you won,” Sehun is saying as both of them try to control their laughs. “I am staying.”

Jongdae shakes his head in amusement before he is pushing himself up in the bed to a sitting position, disregarding the discomfort from his lower body, “I will get you new clothes and towels, you change the sheets.” He orders.

But before he can leave the bed, Sehun is pulling him back down again, cuddling him to his chest as he buries his nose to the shorter’s messy hair. “I am the guest here, it is rude to make me work.”

Jongdae is not buying the whining tone in his voice. “You are the reason they got dirtied, of course you have to help cleaning!” He says before stopping himself, “Wait, where did you throw the condom?” He asks pushing Sehun back to look at his face with furrowed brows.

“I don’t know, just away from the bed.” Sehun says nonchalantly, insistent on pulling Jongdae’s head towards his chest to just  _ cuddle _ .

But Jongdae is having none of it. “Oh my god, Oh sehun!” He is yelling as much as his hoarse after-sex voice allows him to. “This is not your car, you can’t throw trash around here like that.” He reprimands the younger, fully removing himself from his embrace, Sehun is like a leech, not wanting to separate. “Go find it wherever you threw it to!” Jongdae yells again, not minding Sehun’s complaints as he kicks him - _ literally _ \- from the bed. The younger can’t even get mad between all the laughs he is letting out, sprawled on Jongdae’s bedroom floor.

“Is this how you repay me after I made you scream in ecstacy?” Sehun is yelling back between his laughs. Jongdae is leaning down to take the pillow from the floor to throw it at Sehun to retaliate.

The pillow collides with Sehun’s dick, throwing Jongdae to another fit of laughing. Sehun is back on his feet within seconds, catching Jongdae by his shoulders and pushing him back to bed before he starts tickling the shorter’s sides.

This time it is the loud laughs rising from the two of them that is filling the small room and reaching to the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I am normally a fluff writer, I swear UwU
> 
> (Also, I was too ashamed of myself for writing this that I didn't get it betaed, so excuse the mistakes.)
> 
> Please leave me KUDOS and COMMENTS, the author is insecure when it comes to smut, she needs validation. T-T


End file.
